Nordreich Victory Cup of Soccer
On April 3, 2007 the Staatsregeringministrie vir Sport en Atletiese van Transvaal (Department for Sport and Athletics of Transvaal) and the Transvaal Sokker-Voetbalsvereniging (Transvaal Soccer-Football Association) announced the post-war reconstruction project to host the Nordreich Victory Cup of Soccer after the conclusion of the Third Great War. Open only to members of Nordreich, the 32-team tournament will be played in the Transvaal Republic over a two-week period at stadiums located in Pretoria, Johannesburg, Rustenburg, and Krugersdorp. Announcement “Die oorlog is oor… so nou moet ons sokker speel! The war is over… so now we must play soccer!” - Botha In celebration of the glorious victory of [Nordreich in the Third Great War, the Government of the Transvaal Republic announces the hosting of the Nordreich Victory Cup of Soccer as a showcase to exhibit the soccer and athletic prowess of our great alliance and its member nations. Open only to member nations of Nordreich, the Victory Cup will be played at four stadiums across Transvaal and feature 32 of the best Nordreich soccer squads competing for a prize purse of over R$6,500,000 rand for the best eight finishes. The Victory Cup champion will go home with over R$2,500,000 rand as well as the glory of being crowned the soccer champions of Nordreich. When not watching the games, all squads and visiting rulers will be accommodated and entertained at the prestigious Sun City casino resort located near Rustenburg, two hours from Johannesburg. signed Hans Breytenbach - Department for Sport & Athletics of Transvaal Origins of the Nordreich Victory Cup After the tournament was announced by Botha within Nordreich on April 3, 2007, twenty-four national rulers quickly signed up their teams within a twenty-four hour time-span: Botha (host), Kaiser Martens, Rizla, statesman28 (Upolozza), Napalm Frog, Nemhauser, Baron Zemo, Humanophage, Reich Chancellor, Kalin, Hizzy, Natalie Kelly Sartin, ebriel, Dorsia, UnLimited, Lord Christoph, Wisen, Albert Speer, Ninja, Wraith, Alfredo, Der Fuhrer, CristianS, and Espusa. Nazaroosky signed up on the following day, and on April 5, 2007, Hooligan_NS signed up. Also entered into the ever-growing tournament was a team assembled from captured SWF and NAAC prisoners in the custody of the Transvaal military. Acamas was assigned "ruler" for the SWF-NAAC POW Squad after he insulted the beautiful game with his wanton comment of "Soccer is for commies, hippies, and terrorists." Wolfsnarl signed up on April 7, 2007 and Nerhus signed up two days later to increase the total number of teams to 29. Tarusek Char signed up as the 30th entrant on April 11, 2007 and HF Van Rensburg signed up two days later. With just one open spot remaining, Albert Speer was then expelled due to his banning that same day - his spot was then taken by King Christian I. Vinzent Zeppelin secured the 32nd and final tournament entry on the morning og April 14, 2007. Stadium Facilities Botha Stadium - Pretoria Jake Felan Klingen Memorial Stadium - Johannesburg Boertrekker Memorial Stadium - Rustenburg (preliminary-round matches only) De La Rey Stadium - Krugerdorp (preliminary-round matches only) Pre-Tournament Friendlies Baron Zemo over SWF-NAAC POWs 3-0 Humanophage over Borussia Dortmund 2-1 Baron Zemo over Botha 6-2 Schedule Day 1-7 = First Round Preliminary (Round-robin) games Day 9-10 = Final-16 Playoffs Day 11 = Quarter-Finals Day 12 = Semi-finals & Consolation 1st round Day 13 = Consolation 5th & 7th place games: Day 14 = Bronze medal match Day 15 = Championship match FIRST ROUND PRELIMINARY POOL A - Pretoria POOL B - Johannesburg POOL C - Rustenburg POOL D - Krugersdorp SECOND ROUND ELIMINATION DAY 9 P1-1st vs P4-4th P2-1st vs P3-4th P3-1st vs P2-4th P4-1st vs P1-4th DAY 10 P1-2nd vs P4-3rd P2-2nd vs P3-3rd P3-2nd vs P2-3rd P4-2nd vs P1-3rd QUARTER-FINALS W1 vs W5 W2 vs W6 W3 vs W7 W4 vs W8 CONSOLATION 1st ROUND L5 vs L7 L6 vs L8 CONSOLATION 2nd ROUND 1st round winners for 5th / 6th 1st round losers for 7th / 8th SEMI-FINALS W1 vs W3 W2 vs W4 BRONZE MEDAL L1 vs L2 for 3rd / 4th VICTORY CUP CHAMPIONSHIP W1 vs W2 Category:Sports